


L'apprendista stregone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [3]
Category: Fantasia (1940)
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Topolino dopo il danno con le scope ripensa all'accaduto.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Fandom: L'apprendista stregone (sìì quel bellissimo film di Topolino, non so se lo conoscete.)Personaggi: Topolino, of course.Prompt: Pensando.





	L'apprendista stregone

L'apprendista stregone

“Sorcetti, ero sicuro che sarebbe andato tutto per il verso giusto” si lamentò con voce stridula l’apprendista stregone. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la tonda orecchia nera, il naso sulla punta del musetto tremò.  
“Non potevo certo sapere che rompendo la scopa quella si sarebbe moltiplicata. Non aveva senso”. Proseguì e la sua vocetta risuonò nel corridoio di pietra. Le sue mani coperte dai guanti stringevano i ferri dei secchi. Sentiva le spalle pulsare, rischiò di inciampare nell’orlo della sua casacca rossa. Saltò e un po’ d’acqua si rovesciò per terra. Topolino sentì un colpo di tosse alle sue spalle, le guance gli si arrossarono. Si voltò e fece un mezzo sorriso, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Maestro. Che piacere vederla … ancora. Sto lavorando” disse. Alzò i secchi e sentì delle fitte alla schiena.  
“C’era un modo in cui avresti potuto prevedere il guaio che avresti causato” disse con voce roca lo stregone più anziano. Il sorriso dell’apprendista divenne una smorfia.  
“Pensando” ringhiò l’uomo e tirò un calcio sotto la coda al più giovane che squittì.


End file.
